Nuestro secreto
by Siriela
Summary: .Bellatrix&Narcissa, femslash. "Será nuestro secreto" le susurra, lamiéndose lo labios, saboreando el elixir que dejó derramar en su boca. Reto para el foro slash y femslash


Nuestro secreto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares no son míos, y si me preguntan, dudo que los hecho lo sean –seee… fui poseída por el demonio pervertido femslashero xD–.

**Advertencias:** Contiene sexo explícito, femslash, traiciones, etc, etc.

**Nota final:** Este fic surgió como reto del foro de slash y femslash. Es mi primer fic de este tipo… haber qué les parece n.n

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**Nuestro secreto.**

Después la tormenta de desató.

Había sido inevitable, y ella lo sabía. A decir verdad, se deleitaba con ello. Siempre había disfrutado con la desgracia ajena más que nadie. ¿Pero a ella, a su _propia hermana_? Había llegado muy lejos, pero la peor parte es que ella lo había permitido, ella misma se había dejado arrastrar a los lindes de lo desconocido, de lo exótico, de lo prohibido…

¿Y por qué había de ser prohibida una práctica que tenía como esencia _el amor_? Un amor escandaloso, glorioso, salvaje… Porque ella era eso, salvajismo y virtud. Sólo había disfrutado de lo que por tantos años inundó sus sueños, como una niebla que se desliza poco a poco a través del bosque claro, convirtiéndolo de pronto en un lugar lúgubre.

Ahora ella era lúgubre. No podía concebir el mirarlo a la cara, a él, a su verdadero amante, a su esposo. Ni mucho menos a su hijo adorado, que a pesar de no saber nada –o eso creía ella–, la miraba con acusación, tratando de romper los muros que ella había levantado para esconder su vergüenza.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante traición? _"La locura a veces no tiene explicaciones",_ le había susurrado al oído, la primera vez que la había visto después de haberse fugado de Azkaban.

Tal vez esas palabras fueron las que al final la empujaron a lo que su destino le había marcado y a lo que tanto había temido y escondido; la última oportunidad de consumar sus sueños y descansar –¡y pobre de ella al darse cuenta de que después de tal consumación, la desdicha y la vergüenza no le permitirían dormir!–.

Pero lo hecho, hecho había sido. Y ahora debía olvidarse de aquella locura momentánea, letal y abrasadora, que por momentos le hizo sentir como su carne se incineraba desde dentro. Debía de colocarse su máscara de nuevo, ajustarse a su frialdad, amoldarla a sus deseos, impedir que un sólo indicio de debilidad asomara tras sus ojos.

_Y __la tormenta llegó._ Azotando ventanas y puertas, arrastrando consigo corrientes de aire que por momentos amenazaban con apagar el fuego que alumbraba la estancia. Sacudiendo su corazón, y más allá, su memoria. Porque ésa noche infernal le recordaba a la noche fatídica en la que se dejó arrastrar hasta el fondo.

Había aparecido ante su puerta completamente empapada, el ropaje oscuro adherido a su cuerpo desmejorado, pero bello. Los ojos ocultos tras una maraña de cabello negro. Ella en realidad pensó que ocultaba sus intenciones, que quería asegurar el terreno y después lanzar su mordida justo en la yugular. Así era como más le gustaba, como más se excitaba; su presa, indefensa mientras gemía, era como un paraíso particular y delirante.

No entendía por qué la había seguido. Pensó que al ver como él pronunciaba el Juramento Inquebrantable ella se conformaría y la dejaría en paz, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente, quería hostigarla hasta el desquicio.

Por eso se levantó con naturalidad y elegancia, con esos movimientos calculados y felinos que hacían desviar la vista de todos hacía ella, el punto máximo de belleza y perfección. ¿Y cómo no saber que detrás de esa puerta, bajo el torrente de lluvia azotando su cuerpo tenso, se encontraba su hermana, enloquecida y herida ante la bofetada traicionera que le asestó?

Inevitablemente era ella, porque la conocía a la perfección como para saber que no se amedrentaría ante un simple acto de compromiso mortal. Querría agujerear cada nueva visión, desentrañar el problema hasta el fondo, resolver algo que a ella no le concernía en absoluto.

Y ahí estaba, invadida por un ligero temblor que la hacía parecer vulnerable, con el cabello normalmente rebelde ahora ajustado a su cráneo, pegado a su piel morena, tersa, iluminada por la luz de algún ángel endemoniado.

La invitó a pasar después de haberla observado durante unos minutos. No es que no notara la lluvia empapando la entrada de su pulcra residencia, ni mucho menos el temblor que de pronto había descontrolado el cuerpo delgado de Bellatrix, sino que le gustaba verla así: _reducida a nada, suplicante, en el estado más deplorable en que jamás la hubiese visto._

Al entrar, inmediatamente se dirigió a la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón que antes había utilizado ella, dejando tras de sí un rastro húmedo.

Ni un sólo ruido, más que el crujir de la leña y los latigazos atronadores de la lluvia contra los cristales de la casa. No había nadie más, salvo ella, _la reina de hielo_. Y Bella lo sabía, por eso había acudido, pretendía atemorizarla ante su falta de recursos. No lo lograría, estaba preparada para regresarle el golpe y con creces.

–¿Qué haces aquí?... creí que el Juramento había bastado para que creyeras en él –soltó al fin, firme, con una suave sonrisa dibuja en sus labios finos, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, con la espalda recta y las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

–Digamos que hay algunas cosas que no me quedaron claras… –contestó burlona, acomodándose mientras pasaba sus piernas sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y recargaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo mullido. Por un momento Narcissa creyó ver el brillo insano que normalmente enturbiaba sus ojos cuando hablaba apasionadamente de su Lord o cuando estaba detrás de algo, _algo importante_.

–No hay nada que aclarar. Snape a jurado por su vida proteger a Draco y eso es lo único que importa –contestó fría, casi altanera.

–No puede ser que confíes más en él que en tu propia hermana. ¡Yo soy tú hermana!, yo velo por ti y por los tuyos, porque también son míos –y de nuevo sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse más, como la noche que las acechaba, sólo que ahora un brillo demencial surgía de entre las tinieblas–. _Porque tú eres mía, Cissy._

Aunque se mantuvo rígida e indiferente, la sonrisa disimulada se borró del rostro de Narcissa. Las palabras retumbaron dentro de su cabeza durante segundos, y sin embargo ella sintió que fueron años. Años pasados de su juventud que le traían recuerdos, memorias que había ocultado incluso de sí misma. "_Tú eres mía_", le había dicho. Y de hecho lo había sido desde aquélla vez en que soñó con sus brazos delgados envolviéndola, con sus labios carnosos devorando su ser a través de su boca, con su cabello oscuro acariciándole el rostro.

Parpadeó un par de veces, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño profundo y trágico, tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos que jamás debieron salir a flote. Y de pronto Narcissa tuvo la certeza de que Bellatrix lo sabía todo. Quería provocarla, engañarla, tergiversarle sus propios pensamientos hasta el punto en que no recordara quién era ella ni quiénes eran los demás.

–Te suplico que te marches ahora mismo. No me interesa escucharte más –la miró con severidad, queriendo trasmitir toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir después de esos segundos fatales de retroceso mental–. Ya no hay más de qué hablar, Bellatrix. Márchate ahora.

Después de mirarla profundamente –sin burla, ni rencor–, la Mortífaga por fin se levantó del sillón. Hacía rato que había dejado de chorrear.

Sin poder reprimir esa señal de debilidad, Narcissa dio un hondo suspiro de alivio al saber que por fin se iría la tentación de su carne. Era débil, más ella no debía saberlo.

Pero Bella no caminó hacía la salida, donde aún la esperaba la lluvia demoledora. Dirigió sus pasos lentos, casi ceremoniosos hacía el sillón donde se encontraba su hermana, más tensa que cuando la vio en el umbral de su casa.

No podía hablar, no podía moverse para alejarla de ella y tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, suplicante y deseosa. Era una ruego amargo, pues por un lado sus ojos le gritaban _"Aléjate de mi, esto no está bien, nunca lo estuvo"_, y por el otro la aclamaban a gritos, le pedían que la tomara ahí mismo.

Siempre sonriente y burlona, Bellatrix se hincó ante su adorada reina.

Con la respiración entrecortada y la máscara destrozada, Narcissa se acercó al rostro de su hermana, como atraída por unos lazos invisibles que unían su cabeza a la de Bella. Apreció cada nuevo ángulo del rostro hechizante que tenía frente a ella. Sus pómulos estaban marcados, no hacía mucho que había abandonado Azkaban, y aunque seguía siendo bella, su hermana se veía ciertamente desmejorada. Sus ojos, hundidos en sus cuencas, eran oscuros pero brillantes. Era ese brillo demencial que se había atenuado con el paso de los años. La mandíbula marcada la hacía ver fiera, pero la suavidad de su piel, la calidez intimidante que emanaban sus poros, la embriagaban, llamándola, como las sirenas a los marineros con su canto mortal.

Y desde el ojo de la tormenta surgió un relámpago que zigzagueó por el cielo, como una serpiente retorcida, mientras un tronido ensordecedor llenaba el silencio de la noche y los labios de las hermanas.

Porque su beso fue como una tormenta, cruel, poderoso y hechizante. Y así como el relámpago se fundió con la noche, Narcissa se fundió con Bellatrix en una lucha encarnizada por la dominación y el placer.

Lo había deseado durante tantos años, lo había soñado durante tantas noches, que ahora qué por fin lo había obtenido le parecía una locura tremenda. Pero el aroma de ella había irrumpido en su cerebro, inundando sus sentidos, idiotizándolos. Quería liberarse de ella, quería dejar de besarla, sacar su lengua se la cueva oscura en la que se había refugiado y golpearla por causar ese arrebato tan humillante.

Más no podía. _No quería_. Sólo ansiaba el momento en que su hermana perpetuara en ella por siempre, el momento en que sus cuerpos se fundieran con la tormenta.

Sucedió más rápido de lo que ella habría deseado, tal vez fuese que después de todo Bellatrix no había esperado tanta cooperación de su parte, tal vez le había sorprendido el hecho de que ella hubiese estado esperándolo aún a pesar de sus palabras.

Con parsimonia, degustado cada movimiento insinuante que su hermana hacía con sus caderas mientras gemía aún besándola –cada vez más urgentemente–, Bellatrix deslizó sus manos por debajo del vestido negro de Narcissa, acariciando sus muslos con devoción, estrujando la carne blanda y caliente bajo su tacto.

Subió un poco más, acercándose al templo que tanto había querido profanar durante su juventud. Como si la tormenta de fuera se hubiese instaurado en el cuerpo de Narcissa, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo mientras su hermana se dedicaba a ascender por sus piernas, acariciándola lentamente. Era una agonía.

Sin dejar de besar a su hermana, Narcissa se subió el vestido hasta la cintura, para facilitarle el trabajo a Bella y también para hacerle entender que lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era terminar con esa angustia apremiante que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Porque aunque las descargas eléctricas que experimentaba –diferentes a las que solía sentir con su amado Lucius–, la hacían enloquecer de placer, gemir de dicha; una voz endeble había surgido desde las profundidades de su cabeza y le susurraba casi inaudiblemente que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que había traicionado a todos, incluso a ella misma.

Bellatrix se alejó de sus labios, descendiendo con besos suaves por su cuello de marfil, por encima de la ropa que ocultaban sus senos redondos, mientras oprimía con fuerza sus muslos enrojecidos por sus apretones, encajando sus uñas en la carne hermosa de Narcissa.

Por fin de detuvo ante la entrada del templo al que le había sido prohibido penetrar durante tanto tiempo. Ahora, después de tantos años de soñar con ella, de desearla en secreto, de saber que otro más disfrutaba de su calor, sentía una emoción avasalladora estrujando su corazón. Ahí, hincada ante el ídolo al que había adorado en secreto, se hundió en la flor de loto que se abrió para recibirla con una calidez incomparable –incluso más poderosa qué la que sentía cuando su marca en el antebrazo ardía–.

El torrente de placer que sintió al tenerla dentro de sí fue casi inhumano. Todo el coraje que había experimentado cuando fue cuestionada sobre su lealtad cuando lo único que le importaba era salvar a su hijo, todo el temor que la había invadido al verla frente a su hogar y la frustración de años deseándola sin poder alcanzarla, soñando que las manos grandes de su Lucius a veces se convertían en las manos largas y sagaces de su hermana, se disipó como si alguien hubiese soplado sobre la vela de sus sentimientos.

Sus gemidos se entrelazaron con los truenos que retumbaban afuera, creando una melodía salvaje. Y cuando por fin ella dio la nota máxima de la noche, sobrepasando la escala del placer para llegar a la culminación de su deshonra, como nota final, el reflejo momentáneo de unos ojos fríos y grises mirándola atentamente, con sorpresa y furia, le hizo volver a la realidad.

La tempestad seguía. Parecía haber redoblado su fuerza; y ahora el agujero que había alimentado sus fantasías, siendo su hermana el pilar de su apetito, había sido cubierto, y en su lugar habían surgido agujeros más grandes y profundos, muy difíciles de llenar, pues no sólo había aguijoneado la imagen de su esposo y de su hijo, sino la suya propia, la de su integridad reducida. Había demostrado que no era tan firme e impenetrable como hacía creer. _Simplemente patética_.

Y mientras ella pensaba –aún sintiendo las descargas de placer estremecer su cuerpo ultrajado–, cada vez más aterrorizada por sus propios actos, intentando convencerse de que no fue el destino, ni mucho menos ella –había sido la tormenta, que la vigilaba, jugaba con su mente, la envolvía suavemente–, Bellatrix se relamía los labios, saboreando aún el elixir que su hermana había hecho brotar de su ser sobre sus labios. _Ella era la ganadora_.

Con movimientos torpes y rápidos, Narcissa se puso el vestido como debía de ser, y ocupándose en alisar las arrugas que habían aparecido en él, intentó no llorar. Quería hacerlo por la repulsión que le causaba la imagen de sí misma, por la alevosía que había perpetuado contra su hijo y su esposo, por la aversión que su hermana le causaba.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de semejante bajeza, ensuciando su hogar y su integridad. Tal vez quería desentrañar aquél misterio cuanto antes para evitar ver a Bellatrix a los ojos. Pero como cazadora experta, Bella supo que después de todo, su hermana si era una cobarde.

–No diré nada a nadie si tú me lo pides, Cissy –susurró no como consuelo, sino como recordatorio de lo sucedido hacía unos minutos. Narcissa se mantuvo rígida sobre su asiento, mirando sus manos como si apenas hubiese descubierto que tenía unas–. ¿Así lo quieres? –la respuesta llegó como un leve balbuceo–. Si así lo quieres pídelo _por favor_ –sentenció erguida frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba, despreciándola–. Pídemelo, Cissy, te lo daré todo.

–Por favor… –musitó ahogando las palabras por un fuerte sollozo. La tortura era insoportable y lo único que pudo hacer fue amortiguar un poco el dolor mental con un llanto desbordante.

–Bien –dijo al fin, asqueada ante la vista de su bella hermana completamente rebajada a un saco de huesos–. _Será nuestro secreto_.

Narcissa escuchó los pasos de Bellatrix alejándose con dirección a la puerta. Después la imaginó entrando de nuevo en la lluvia, perdiéndose en la distancia, engullida por la oscuridad.

Y de nuevo un trueno la trajo hacía el presente, donde las llamas de la hoguera seguían danzando, donde su error aún seguía oculto, pues de las dos únicas personas que lo sabían, sólo una quedaba viva.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Lo escucha llegar, es más, _lo siente_. Su aroma se desplaza desde la entrada hasta la sala, inundando la habitación. No hace falta que abra los ojos para cerciorarse de que es él.

Después de sentir el tacto de sus labios fríos oprimiendo los suyos, vuelve la vista hacía las llamas crepitantes, donde se mantuvo fija mientras los recuerdos la torturaban.

–¿En qué piensas? –pregunta él, mientras se sienta frente a ella –_"justo en el sillón donde pasó eso, Cissy"_, murmura una vocecilla en su cabeza, y puede escuchar claramente una risotada–. Se levanta lentamente y se hinca ante sus pies, tomándole la mano helada.

–En nada, querido –dice al fin, sonriendo mientras acaricia las manos que reposan entre las suyas.


End file.
